Pretty Woman
by jess'gurl35
Summary: Chris and Peyton star in a Pretty Woman scinario. Chris is a successful singer who is tired of the press speculating on who he's dating so he pays hooker Peyton to be his girlfriend for a week.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Woman

Summary: Peyton and Chris star in a Pretty Woman scenario. Chris is a successful singer who is tired of the press saying that he's dating this girl and that girl so he pays hooker Peyton to pose as his girlfriend for a week to keep the press at bay.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with One Tree Hill they all belong to the genius Mark Schwann and as for the plot line of Pretty Woman I don't own that either.

Chapter One

Peyton Sawyer pulled on her black vinyl boots and then slipped on her black bracelets followed by her large silver hoop earrings. After adjusting her blonde bob style cut wig she wrapped her red sweater around her waist and slung her black messenger bag over her shoulder and left her small L.A. apartment for the block of Hollywood Blouvared. Chris Keller, who was currently sitting on the bed inside his hotel room looked through the L.A. Times and saw that according to "sources" he was dating Jennifer Love Hewitt. Sighing at the total bullshit the article was he looked around his hotel room and decided to go for a drive around town before crashing for the night. He took the keys for his black BMW and snuck out of the Beverly Hills Hotel to avoid the stalkeratizi that was most likely staking out his hotel room and drove down the Sunset Strip.

As he looked up and down the street, looking for interesting people he spotted a tall, long legged blonde in a short black mini skirt, a black halter top and black vinyl boots. Pulling the car closer to the sidewalk he asked, "Need a ride?" Peyton turned around to see a young looking guy in a black BMW convertible looking at her with an expectant look on his face. "From you hot shot?" Peyton wondered. Not waiting for him to respond she answered her own question, "No thanks." She continued on her way down the street hoping that the kid would leave her alone. She didn't need a rich boy looking for a prom date she needed a man who was looking for a good time. Looks like you and I are going the same way." Peyton turned around, annoyed that the guy couldn't take a hinted and remarked, "I don't do proms, so why don't you go find another ho to make your little Barbie doll jealous." Chris was shocked at what had just come out of that girl's mouth and wondered if she knew who he was so he asked, "Do you know who Chris Keller is?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and as she was about to make another smart-ass comment she realized that Chris Keller was sitting in the BMW and that he was trying to give her a ride. "Well, in case you haven't looked in a mirror lately, you'd know that you're Chris Keller," Peyton replies dryly, "I didn't know you talked about yourself in third person though." "I didn't know girls called themselves hoes." Chris said. "Yeah, well since you're so keen on giving me a lift, I'll explain it to you so long as I can drive the car." Peyton said with a challenging glint in her large hazel eyes. Chris never one to back down from a challenge, opened the driver's seat and sat in the passenger's seat asking, "You getting in or what, Curly?" Peyton shut the driver's seat and hopped into the car, enjoying the leather seats as she shifted the car into drive she sped away from the curb and raced down Hollywood Boulevard with the radio on full blast playing Gwen Stefani's song Rich Girl. Chris suddenly felt really nervous when he looked at the speedometer and noticed how fast they were going. He so did not want to end up like James Dean.

Peyton smirked when she saw how nervous Chris looked and gently laid her hand on the inside of his thigh, rubbing her hand back and forth as her long fingers inched toward his crotch whispering, "You need to relax." Chris looked down at his leg and replied, "If you take your hand off my thigh and stop reaching for my crotch I'd be more relaxed." Peyton giggled and drove the car up the road to the Beverly Hills Hotel where she usually spent most of her nights and pulled it into the valet parking lot and replied, "The only girls that call themselves hoes are hoes." She climbed out of the car and was about to walk away Chris shouted, "Wait!" Peyton turned around asking, "What?" He couldn't believe he was doing this but for some reason he did. "How much do you charge?" Peyton walked back to the car and whispered in Chris ear as she leaned over the door of the BMW, "I charge $20,000 but for you, sexy I'll charge $15,000."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After giving the valet the ticket for the car and tipping him, Chris and Peyton walked over to an ATM, where he put in his American Express black card and typed in his pin number and the cash came out, and then he put it in his pocket. "Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked, "I mean if anybody finds out your career is over. Why risk it?" "Nobody's gonna know that you're a hooker because it's not going to come up when the press asks you who you are. You'll just tell them that you're my girlfriend and that's it." "Sounds good to me, Keller just as long as I get my cash." Then they walked into the Beverly Hills Hotel and Peyton received nothing but disgusted looks as she walked by but she just ignored them, since they had become second nature to her anyway and she just followed Chris onto the elevator, where the bell guy was clearly checking her out.

Peyton waited for Chris to open the door to his suite and followed him inside once he had opened the door and looked around the room, mesmerized by its sheer size. Sure, she had been with rich guys who had suites and stuff but none of them were this huge. "Holy cow, this place is huge! Wow, this is awesome!" she shouted as she flopped down onto the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. Chris smirked and deadpanned, "I see you're taking the bed." Peyton just returned his smirk and took off her boots and the sweater that was wrapped around her waist, putting them on the floor with her messenger bag. She walked up behind Chris who was sitting on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You seem really tense, Keller why don't you let me help you with that," Peyton remarks, "I'm really good at it." Chris could tell from her closeness that her voice had dropped a little and he stated, "I'm sure you're very good at what you do." Peyton smiled and checked off what measures of safe sex she had in her little bag of tricks. "I have pink, blue, yellow, and green as far as square condoms go, but I'm all out of purple," Peyton says, "However I do have the gold circle and nothing I mean nothing gets past this baby." Chris chuckled, "That's too bad about the purple condom, cause purple's Chris Keller's favorite color." Peyton just rolled her eyes and asked, "What am I gonna sleep in while I'm here?" "You can go shopping tomorrow. For now sleep in this." He said, tossing Peyton one of his red flannel shirts.

She nodded and padded across the room to the bathroom and shut the door. As Peyton changed into the flannel she couldn't help remember the nights in her apartment where she would jam out to one of Chris' songs. Shaking her head she reminded herself, "Don't go getting attached now, Sawyer." Sighing Peyton took off her wig and walked out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her wild honey curls as she pulled them out of their ponytail and heard Chris say, "Not your natural hair color, huh?" "Nope, that was a wig. This is it," she said referring to her hair as she pulled on a blonde curl. She then sat down on the bed, folding her long legs underneath her, wondering what exactly she was being paid for. Pulling a pillow onto her lap, Peyton just decided to ask so she could have something to tell Kit. "Hey, Keller what exactly am I being paid for?" she wondered. "You're being paid to be my girlfriend. We'll go out and have dates and everything like that. Kiss me, hug me and whenever I have gigs, you'll be there," Chris explains, "At premieres and parties too or wherever I think you should be for the week." "Okay, now I feel better knowing what our little arrangement entails. Thanks." Peyton mused, giving Chris a kiss on the cheek.

She moved from her spot next to him on the bed to behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and trailed her long fingers over the buttons of his shirt and undid them one by one. Chris sucked in a breath when he felt Peyton's fingers go underneath the hem of his white shirt and run along his abs and then the waistband of his jeans, then she lifted the shirt over his head tossing it aside, whispering seductively, "Just relax, Chris, you really need to loosen up." He didn't know why but he closed his eyes and started relaxing when he felt her hands curl around his shoulders and begin to knead them back and forth in a massage motion as she trailed kisses down his neck and was about to turn herself around, so she could straddle his lap but he grabbed wrists and pinned her down on the bed, kissing her passionately.


End file.
